The Nutcracker
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: Set to the ballet, vaguely. With less dancing and music, and more yaoi. Zero receives a nutcracker from a demon, who happens to be his godfather... And everyone knows the story. If not, then read on!
1. Act I - Scene I

**~The Nutcracker~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

**Theme:** AU.

**Plot:** Set to the ballet 'The Nutcracker', but with less dancing and music, and more sex between two males. Zero is 'Clara', who receives the Nutcracker, and goes on the psychedelic trip.

**Warnings:** Language, violence, death, OC and OOC. Oh and sex between males.

**Disclaimer:** Everything of and referring to Vampire Knight and The Nutcracker do not belong to me. This is a fan-based, non-profit story. Please support the official releases.

**A/N:** This story does contain Kurenai Tsuki. Because those who know my other works will know that there is no one better who likes to screw around with Zero. And I also read a friend's story titled 'Sugar Plum', which I think might follow a loosely based transcription of the original, but it's still awesome nonetheless.

~ * ~  
Act I – Scene I

Kiryu Zero wasn't one for the Christmas festivities. The less he had to do with them, the happier he was. He could hear the guests of his parents downstairs, decorating the giant tree they had every year. The children of those guests were upstairs, with him and his brother. They did not speak to him, however. Zero made it clear that he did not want to be near them, at all. Ever. Period. His brother lay on his bed, reading a book and also ignoring their guests. Ichiru usually got into the spirit of Christmas, and that year was no different.

Ichiru was dressed in red jeans, a green sweater and had gold accessories. He had painted a miniature tree on his left cheek, and a candy cane on the right. The book he was currently reading was 'A Christmas Carol'. Zero glanced at the book he had been reading, and wondered how he and his brother could be so different.

The other children were dressed in their Sunday second best clothing. The Kiryu family was well known, but such an occasion did not call for full formal attire. It was a get together, and nothing more. Zero had barely been bothered to pull pants on when he heard the doorbell ring. But he knew that his mother would be upstairs soon, and would tell him to dress for guests. So Zero had spent the last five minutes staring into his closet, trying to find something that would keep his mother happy, and not make him feel like a monkey.

Zero finally settled on a pair of black jeans, and a white button down shirt. He pulled on his favorite books, and sat on the edge of his bed. Ichiru groaned, rolled over and closed the book. He had memorized it, and Zero didn't understand why he read it every year – twenty-four times.

"So, what has you looking so gloomy?" Ichiru asked, studying his brother. He knew that Zero disliked that time of year. He always had, for as long as Ichiru could remember.

"It's Christmastime," Zero answered, as though he was stating the obvious. And as far as he was concerned, that was a damn good reason as to why he was gloomy.

Ichiru laughed. "Keep that attitude up, and you could be visited by three spirits."

Zero forced himself not to roll his eyes. He was also dreading one of the guests. The man usually brought brilliant toys with him, all handmade and crafted with beauty. Zero, however, did not enjoy last year's gift from the man. He had received a blow up sex doll, complete with male attachments. Ichiru had teased him about for months.

"Well, if they did visit me, I would send them your way. You seem to be only one who cares about being visited by three ghosts, anyway. And why would they want to see me? I'm not a scrooge."

Ichiru sighed and shook his head. "But you lack the Christmas spirit!" he declared. "You don't get excited for _anything_, these days. And to tell you the truth, it's kind of a downer. I've seen planks of wood with more personality than you at times. I've also seen sticks that have a bigger libido."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" he barked, when someone knocked on the door.

The door timidly opened, and a pair of large brown eyes could be seen. "I just wanted to know if you wanted something to drink. We've been here for an hour, and neither of you have come out," she said quietly.

"No, thank you, Yuuki. I think we'll be fine," Ichiru said kindly.

Yuuki nodded, and closed the door. Zero glanced at his brother. The only reason he liked Christmas was because Ichiru seemed to change during the festive season. He was happier, kinder and a lot less of a douchebag than usual. Although Zero was getting a little tired of his brother's rants about how demons are trying to take over the world.

"How much longer is it going to take them to finish the tree? It doesn't take this long normally!" Ichiru whined like a hurt puppy, and flopped back on the bed.

Zero shrugged. The longer it took the better, in his eyes. It was the same every year, anyway. And there were no extremes that Zero hadn't gone to get out of it, either. He even tripped down the stairs, dislocating his right shoulder and left wrist. Unfortunately he was able to return home the same night. He dropped a toaster into the bathtub, but forgot to plug it in, so he just stood there like an idiot. He had even tried antagonizing lions at the local zoo. All that got him was a lifelong ban, and endless teasing from his brother.

It seemed that someone was working against him. And Zero knew how insane that sounded. But considering he had tried a lot of crazy ideas in the past to get out of this Christmas tree thing, and none of them had worked, he was almost certain he was not insane. At first he had thought it was Ichiru, who was preventing him from missing it. But Zero couldn't see his little brother invoking the powers of darkness just to stop him from attending a Christmas.

So that left Zero with no suspects, and a long record of failed 'suicide' attempts. From down the stairs, Zero could hear their mother calling them and the other children down. With a deep breath, Zero got ready to face the music, as it were. He knew it was going to take almost all night, but if he was lucky someone might die and put a halt on the celebration. And now he was beginning to think he was delusional.

Zero trudged downstairs, glaring at his mother for making him attend. She smiled back at him. Once in the living room, Zero barely gave the tree a glance. He looked at the time, and saw that it was nearing eight o'clock. He paid more attention to the owl clock, than to what anyone else was saying. He looked around the room and saw that the toymaker was missing. He was usually downstairs when Zero got there.

The clock chimed eight times, and the room went dark. All that was lighting the spacious area was the Christmas tree, which glowed pale blue. Thirty seconds later, there was a puff of smoke and the lights came back on. In the center of the room was the toymaker. A handsome young man, with nothing better to do in his spare time than to make toys for obnoxious, spoilt brats.

Godfather of Ichiru and Zero, Kurenai Tsuki was a 'magician'. He enjoyed using simple parlor tricks to enter the simple minded children that visited the house every Christmas. And until last year, that was Zero's only form of entertainment. That and Tsuki's lack of tact.

Tsuki's dark green eyes scanned the crowd. He sat on a giant box, wrapped in brightly colored paper. He was dressed as though he had stepped out of the eighteen hundreds. His eyes landed on Zero, and a smirk danced across his face.

"Toymaker Tsuki! I didn't think we would see this year!" a little girl of six exclaimed happily, waiting to see what tricks Tsuki had planned for them that night.

"Shut up, kid," Tsuki said, not looking at her.

Zero snickered quietly. Tsuki was not known for caring about anyone other than his godsons. Many of the parents had grown accustomed to this, and many of the children just ignored his harsh words. It amused Zero, though.

"So we'll start this party off with a life size doll," Tsuki said as he got off the box. He opened the top, and a doll dressed like Harlequin stood up.

Zero blinked as Tsuki got the doll out of the box. It twitched, as though it was robotic and sprung to life. The other children, Ichiru included, cheered joyfully as Harlequin danced around for their entertainment. His movements were like water, and eventually his dance came to an end.

"Why am I allowed to live?" Harlequin asked, before Tsuki shoved the doll back into the box.

Zero smirked. He watched as the next toy that Tsuki brought out was a female, in a pink tutu. She moved like a fairy, hardly touching the grounds. The girls were enthralled with her. They squealed with delight when the doll patted them on the head.

When her little dance came to an end, she went over to the box. "Thank you for waiting…my love."

Tsuki couldn't shove her in the box fast enough. He removed a red sack. "So, who has been good and who has been naughty?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when the children said they had all been good. He was a demon, and the amount that those children lied could put him to shame, almost. "Right."

Ichiru waited for his gift. He had cherished each toy he had received from Tsuki, knowing they were one of a kind. His eyes lit up when Tsuki handed him a box. The demon didn't bother with handing Zero one, but instead threw it to the boy. The children screamed excitedly as they tore off the colorful paper.

Zero looked at his gift. It was nine inches, and his mind immediately flashed to something horrible. Did Tsuki get him a dildo? He glared at his godfather, who just smirked and continued to hand out presents until the sack was empty.

Upon further inspection of the gift, Zero came to see that it was not possible for it to be a dildo. He tenderly removed the paper, a little frightened of what might lurk beneath the festive colors. Zero blinked as he stared at the wooden doll in his hands. Did Tsuki mistake him for a girl?

"He is not a doll, Zero," Tsuki said, standing beside the platinum teen. "He is a nutcracker. I gave him to you, because I figured you would take better care of him than your brother."

Zero turned the nutcracker over in his hands. Tsuki had spared nothing when it came to the details. Brown hair, wine eyes that looked sad, and a white uniform. Even the hands were finely detailed, down to the manicured fingernails. Zero brushed the brown bangs out of the eyes, and felt something flutter in his chest.

"Did you name him?" Zero asked. If he had to name the doll – nutcracker – he had no idea what name he would pick.

"I will allow him to tell you his name," Tsuki replied, and went to mingle with the adults.

Zero frowned at Tsuki's cryptic words. He felt a smile cross his lips when he looked back at the nutcracker. Something was wrong with him. Usually Tsuki gave him money, or a violent video game. Why was that year any different? What had changed?

Ichiru stepped over to Zero, and looked at his brother's present. "Wow. Tsuki did a masterful job on your gift. Wanna trade?" He held up Pharaoh Fighter, the new game from LittleKuriboh productions. The game that Zero had been waiting for.

"No, I don't think I will," Zero said absently.

Zero kept his hands on the nutcracker all night. He barely spoke a word to anyone that tried to get his attention. He decided to crack a few hazelnuts, and instantly felt bad. He didn't want to chip any teeth. And when that thought crossed his mind, Zero realized that he was a little insane. It was a piece of wood, and he was worried about chipping it?

Ichiru tried several times to get Zero to trade presents with him, and all of his attempts failed. At one point, he snatched the nutcracker from Zero's hands, and tore the head off. Zero's eyes flashed with rage, and he pounced onto his brother. It was the first time the brother had gotten into a fist fight during the celebrations.

Tsuki picked up the two pieces of the nutcracker, and repaired it. He waited five minutes before telling Zero that it was fixed. It wasn't that he was a sadistic demon. But it was very rare that he got to see two teens beating the piss out of each other, over something as trivial as a broken toy.

Zero looked up when he heard Tsuki's voice. It seemed to be the only sound that cut through the noise of the adults telling him to stop, and the children screaming. He got to his feet and took the nutcracker. He looked at the clock when it chimed out that it was ten o'clock, as though that had some kind of significant meaning.

The visitors said it was time they headed home, and that they had a wonderful time. Aside from the child violence that had happened. Tsuki was the last to leave. He said farewell to Ichiru and the parents, but he asked that Zero walk him out.

Zero hesitated. Why did Tsuki want to talk to him alone? Did he do something wrong? Zero doubted the latter was true. He had been well behaved, despite trying to beat his brother's face in with his bare fists.

Zero nodded, and followed Tsuki out the front door. The snow was falling lightly, and Zero shivered. They stood on the front stoop for a few moments, before Tsuki finally decided to speak.

"I want you to take good care of him, Zero. I created him with one purpose." Tsuki lowered his eyes. "He has two holes, by the way. Feel free to play with them!" Tsuki waved, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Zero's eyes were still wide at his godfather's last words. He blinked, trying to wrap his head around it, and failing. He looked at the toy, and sighed. Of course Tsuki would say something like that. He was always telling Zero that he needed to masturbate more. And unfortunately, that piece of information was usually shared in front of large crowds.

Zero shook his head. It was getting late, and he was starting to feel tired. He went back into the house, locked the door and went upstairs. By the time he got up, Ichiru was already asleep. Zero placed the nutcracker on his bedside chest, and stripped off. He looked over his shoulder, feeling as though someone or something was watching him. All that was there was the nutcracker.

Zero shook his head. Tsuki had put a load of weird thoughts into his head, with all his begging to Zero to make sure he 'took care' of the nutcracker. Was Tsuki worried that Zero would overuse it? If it broke after a time, then it was well used. If it broke the next day, then Zero would be pissed.

Zero got under the covers of his bed. He looked at the nutcracker, wondering when it would tell him its name. And again, he cursed Tsuki for putting strange thoughts into his head. "Good night, nutcracker. I hope to hear your name soon," he said, and closed his eyes.

Zero was asleep within seconds. He was unaware of what was happening downstairs, to the toys around the Christmas tree. There were the faint sounds of marching, chanting and a drumbeat. If Zero had listened for a few minutes before falling asleep, he would have noticed his nutcracker sitting up, and looking around.

* * *

End Scene I.

And that is the first chapter. I'm hoping to make it three or four scenes to each act. Anyways, enough of the boring stuff! Tell what you think, and I'll get around to posting the next chapter. How badly do you want it? Huh? Huh? Huh? HUH?!

Anyways, it is good to be back in the VK section. I have missed it, and I hope people have missed me. Pay not attention to the work-in-progress story I currently still have up.

But yeah. Leave your thoughts in the form a review. Same goes for questions. If I think it will be a spoiler, I will PM you directly with answers. Until the next one!

Have a great day!


	2. Act I - Scene II

**~The Nutcracker~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

~ * ~  
Act I – Scene II

_Thud._

Zero forced his eyes to open. He felt as though he had been with a truck, run over by a train and then devoured by a lion. He looked around. With the help of the moonlight, he saw that Ichiru was still asleep. Whatever had happened had not woken him. Zero wished he could say the same thing.

_Tap-tap-tap._

Zero shook his head, sitting up. He thought he heard hard soles on the wooden floor. In the room. With a sigh, Zero got to his feet, pulled on his slippers and left the bedroom. He stood on the balcony, and looked down into the main hall. He had no idea what he was hoping to see, considering it was dark as night. Through the blue light of the moon, Zero thought he saw something about ten inches tall run towards the living room.

Knowing that it was impossible, stupid, illogical and went against everything he knew to be real, Zero could have sworn it looked like his nutcracker. He went down the stairs, making sure not to make any of the boards creak beneath his weight. He peeked through the doors, and his eyes widened at the scene before him.

Mice. There were mice, at least six feet tall running around the living room. And just in case he didn't think it was weird or anything like that, gingerbread men came marching out in pairs. They held swords close to their torsos, and the mice watched them with intrigue. Zero didn't know which one was more insane. Six foot tall mice, or six foot tall gingerbread men.

Zero didn't realize he was holding his breath. The mice and the gingerbread men faced each other, in what appeared to some kind of a war. The gingerbread men charged first, slashing their way through the mice. Blood sprayed around the room, tainting everything it landed on. Including the Christmas tree.

There were roars of pain and rage from the mice. In minutes they got the upper hand. They tore the gingerbread men apart, literally. And they feasted on the limbs, literally. Zero knew it would be a traumatizing time, but he had not eaten that day. And if truth were told, those gingerbread men did look damn tasty.

The battle was short and somewhat pathetic. It ended when a man stood between the two factions. His white suit stood out in the dark room, and he was the same height as the mice. The gingerbread men cried out for justice against their brethren, and the mice did the same thing. The stranger looked between the two of them, and finally sided with the gingerbread men.

Zero watched as the man _obliterated_ the mice. It was possible that he did have some eggnog, and if Tsuki was around, it was likely to have been spiked. Zero wasn't sure what kind of alcohol could induce that sort of psychedelic effect, but he could think of several drugs. He took a step back from the doors when the stranger looked at him. His wine eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

With a deep breath, Zero opened the doors and walked in. He did own the place, so it was only fair that he not show fear in the face of the enemy. Even if the enemy did look rather similar to something else that Zero owned.

Zero froze. "Nutcracker?"

The stranger smiled, his eyes softening. "I am Kuran Kaname. Your godfather cursed me to be a nutcracker until someone fought for me. But now that you have, I have only one thing to say. Screw with me and I will hurt you."

Zero blinked. "I brought you to life, and that's how you thank me, you arrogant asswipe? You know, if I breathed life into you, I can take it back."

"I doubt that," Kaname said. "You did not even know what happened." He smirked. "I suppose it is a good thing you are pretty."

Zero's eyes flashed. "I can see why my godfather cursed you. What is going on here, anyway? Why are there six feet tall rats?"

Kaname's eyes flickered to the mice. "Actually, they're mice. They are trying to defeat any who would rule this land."

Zero blinked. They were still inside his house. What lands could Kaname possibly be talking about? He turned around, looked through the living room doors and saw land. The bare trees stretched towards the dark sky. The mist weaved between the trunks, and seemed to let off an eerie glow.

Kaname stood beside Zero. "I know that I should be in debt to you for bringing me to life. I do have another favor to ask, however," he said, placing a hand on Zero's shoulder. "Will you help me to keep my lands?"

Zero lowered his eyes. He had no idea why he was hallucinating that his nutcracker was a living, breathing, drop dead sexy man, which was asking for his help. But it didn't seem like a bad idea to at least help Kaname with his little problem.

"Sure, I'll help." Zero smirked. He could collect on his payment a little later on. And from somewhere, he swore he heard Tsuki laugh.

"Thank you. Now, we do not have much time left. The mouse that ran away will surely have gone to speak to his king, and it is likely he will come here to fight me." Kaname pushed his fringe out of his eyes, studying Zero. "Are you any good at healing?"

"No."

"I suppose it is a good thing I have the Tin Soldiers and the Dolls for that. Are you a worthy fighter?"

"Somewhat worthy. My godfather taught me everything he knows. He also taught my brother, unfortunately." Zero winced at the memories of the spars he and his brother had once Tsuki was finished with them.

"Did Tsuki train you how to use a sword? It is the only thing that a mortal can use to kill a mouse."

Zero frowned slightly. Obviously these people had never heard of poison. Mice weren't as smart as rats, which was probably why mice were generally on their own. And what did Kaname mean when he said 'mortal'? Kaname didn't look like a demon or an angel. So what made him different?

"Aren't you also a mortal?" Zero asked slowly, trying to prepare himself for whatever crazy answer Kaname came up with.

Kaname chuckled. "I am a cursed nutcracker," he answered. He took hold of Zero's hand, placing it on his chest. "I do not have a heart."

Zero looked at Kaname's hand. He was surprisingly warm for something that had no blood circulating through his body. Was there a way for Kaname to get a heart? Was it possible that they could see the Wizard?

Zero shook his head. That was a completely different story. And he did not need to be thinking about that, either. The hallucination he was in the middle of was enough. He didn't want to meet up with the Tin Man and the Lion. And the last thing he needed was to be in a dress, instead of his pajama pants and slippers.

"How do you live?" Zero asked, as they went over to a sofa in the spacious living room. It would seem that Kaname was willing to wait for the Mouse King to come to him.

"You breathed life into me," Kaname replied, looking at Zero with sad eyes once again. "If you care for me, you will give me a heart."

_Isn't that Beauty and the Beast?_ Zero sighed quietly. Everything seemed to be something from another play, fairytale or book. And more over, how was he supposed to give a cursed nutcracker a heart? He sure as hell wasn't going to rip one out of the mice and hand it over. He forced himself not to shiver at the idea of that.

Kaname got on a knee before Zero. "I may be the Prince of these lands, but please know I will not let any harm befall you." He bowed his head.

Zero's eyes widened. How was he meant to respond to that? Kaname had practically pledged his undying loyalty to him, and all Zero had done was fight for him. A 'thank you' did not seem sufficient. A 'that's great' was too casual. And 'what the frak?' was nowhere near good enough. So instead, Zero decided to stay silent and see if Kaname would say something else.

"Does it not please you to have me fight for you?" Kaname asked, not raising his head.

"Whoa. Just give me a minute, okay? I'm tripping on some serious balls here. I'm in my living room, where we're awaiting the arrival of the Mouse King. I'm talking to a cursed nutcracker, which was a gift from my sadistically twisted godfather, who has no heart but is willing to die for me. Forgive me if I'm a little confused, disorientated and don't know how to respond when a Prince says he'll protect me." Zero panted slightly. He had no idea that there were so many issues with what was happening at that moment.

Kaname had raised his head to stare at the teen. A gentle smile graced his face, before he bowed his head again. "Of course, Zero. Please forgive me."

Zero slouched on the sofa. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

Kaname moved forward, smirking as he put his face as close as humanly possible to Zero's without touching him. "I know everything about you, Zero. You are the one who breathed life into me, as I have said three times now."

Zero shifted uncomfortably. He was not used to being that close to someone that handsome. The closet he got was Ichiru sleeping in his bed. Or Tsuki deciding to prank him with a severed head, usually a horse's, as horrible as that sounded. It was usually a fake one. But when you're still half asleep, even a sock face horse head can look real.

"Now when you say 'breathed life into you', you make it sound as though I kissed you, or that I took advantage of your secondary hole." Zero's eyes widened. He could have sworn that that was Tsuki using his voice.

Kaname chuckled. "No one has ever taken advantage of me, Zero. If anyone was to, I would hope that it would be you."

Zero tried to force his way through the back of the sofa. "I don't know how long you were cursed for, but there's this little thing called 'personal space'. I think you should get acquainted with it."

"I apologize, Zero," Kaname said, and moved back.

Zero rolled his shoulders. It was still strange to have his nutcracker say his name, as though they were friends. It was rare that he heard anyone say his name, unless he was in trouble. And when he truly thought about it, Zero came to realize that he didn't spend much time around his family. He was usually alone, or for some unthinkable reason he was with Tsuki.

"Nice to know I'm an 'unthinkable reason'."

Zero got to his feet. He turned to the clock, and saw that Tsuki was perched on it in place of the owl that used to be there. Tsuki disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and reappeared in front of Zero. He heard Kaname growl, and remembered that Kaname had said that Tsuki cursed him to be a nutcracker.

"Oh, pipe down, Kaname. You're almost a real boy."

_And there's Pinocchio,_ Zero concluded disdainfully. They had singled handedly ripped off every Walt Disney classic, and one that isn't, without trying. Zero had to wonder what in the hell was happening to him. He could understand hallucinating about his nutcracker – Kaname is a damn handsome man – but it made no sense for Tsuki to be in there, also.

"I need to ask this, Tsuki," Zero started slowly, trying to pick the correct words.

"No, I did not spike your eggnog," Tsuki answered before Zero could continue. "Drugs are way too expensive these days. I went with the cheaper option."

"And that would ––"

"The Mouse King is on his way, my lord," a Toy Soldier said, getting on one knee before Kaname. "He will be here in a few moments."

Kaname nodded, and looked at Tsuki and Zero. He frowned slightly when Tsuki handed him a sword. "Why would I need this?" he inquired, taking the weapon.

Tsuki flopped onto the sofa. "The Mouse King can only be killed with that sword, my dear Kaname. I do not wish for you to die before certain scenes can unfold."

Zero stared at his godfather. He had never seen the man smirk in such a way before. It was as though he knew what was going to happen. Of course, that was the way that Tsuki had always been. He always said something that usually came true, or he did something to prevent something else. Zero always had a hard time wrapping his head around it. Was it possible that the Toymaker Tsuki was psychic?

"Oh, Zero," Tsuki laughed. "I am not psychic."

Zero lowered his eyes. He was almost fairly certain that he had asked that question in his head. Did he accidentally ask it aloud? Kaname made no indication that Zero had spoken, like he normally did.

"The Mouse King has arrived! The Mouse King has arrived!"

Zero looked around the room. Kaname had stepped up to the tree. Tsuki had closed his eyes, as though he was bored with the entire scenario. And then Zero saw the Mouse King. He was broader than the other mice. His black eyes shone with malice, his lips pulled back in a sly smile. On his hip was a sword, which he withdrew as he got closer to Kaname.

"I thought you were a nutcracker, Prince Kaname," the Mouse King stated, stopping a foot from Kaname.

"And I thought you were dead."

Zero watched as Kaname initiated the attack. The blow was easily blocked, and Zero had to wonder if his parents or brother would wake up to the noise. He momentarily forgot that outside the living room doors was a land he had never seen before.

Zero glanced at Tsuki, who still had his eyes closed. Kaname was rather sloppy with a sword, but thankfully he was quick. He had left himself open for many final attacks, but had managed to deflect them. And that was when Zero felt that his heart was racing. He wanted to be in there, helping Kaname to win that fight.

"Don't," Tsuki said.

Zero nodded. He would listen to Tsuki, as long as Kaname had the upper hand. Which he didn't. In fact, he was likely to be killed. But Tsuki seemed to have faith that Kaname could win this little fight. And Zero knew that if Kaname was in danger, Tsuki would have stopped it or given Kaname a hand.

At least that was what Zero thought, until he remembered that Tsuki was the one responsible for Kaname being a nutcracker in the first place. Did Tsuki want Kaname to die? Was this Kaname's punishment for whatever he did to Tsuki?

"No," Tsuki replied to Zero's silent questions, still not opening his eyes.

Zero's body twitched when Kaname was punched. How long had Kaname been a nutcracker? He didn't seem used to having a body that he could move around in. A lot of the attacks that the Mouse King was landing on him could be easily avoided, if Kaname knew what he was doing.

Zero's eyes widened when he saw Kaname get stabbed. "Kaname!"

~ * ~  
End Scene II.

Well that took longer than I expected. As I said, it vaguely follows the ballet. There are certain parts I want to change, in order for it to be a little more entertaining.

Anyways! Onto my favorite part of ANY chapter!

**tori XD:** Thanks for taking this story's review cherry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well. I look forward to hearing from you again.

**SoulReaper Rukia:** How badly did you want it, again? I loved that review! It makes me smile every time I read it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and I look forward to hearing from you again.

**Gravity's Child:** Yes, will he be the seme or the uke? I have yet to decide that. But I don't plan things, otherwise they change. So we'll find out together! Thanks for your review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to hearing from you again.

**Drarry-6969:** I'm glad to know you love it! I hope you love this chapter, also! Thanks for your review, and I hope to hear from you again.

**God-d-e-ss Eternity:** Yeah, Tsuki has a bad habit of being liked by everyone. Everyone loves an asshole. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too! Thanks for your review, and I hope to hear from you again.

**ErisAndTheWhale:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you liked this chapter, as well! Thanks for your review, and I hope to hear from you again.

**To everyone else who alerted/favorited:** Thanks so much! Be sure to leave a review, so I can thank you personally. *insert evil generic laughter here*

**To everyone else:** Please review. You keep this review junkie going if you do!

Until the next one, have a great day!

Also, ignore all mistakes. I will get around to doing an edit on this.

Peace!


End file.
